The Ori Empire
The Ori Empire or Empire of the Ori '''(EoO), or similarly known by its shortened name '''Ori by other Nations, is a Faster-Than-Light ''Totalitarian Empire located in the Ancient SAa 2-Armed Spiral Dwarf Galaxy, Steam Islands Galactic Cluster. Humans that live in this Galaxy are under the ultimate rule of the Ori, Humans who reached the next plane of existence and now live on a non-material plane of existance. They don't live among the Humans on the lower, material planes, though they rule over them through the book of Origin: a book that provides a guide for Humans on how to "evolve" enough to join the Ori on the higher plane. In time however, a few Humans were handpicked and genetically modified by the Ori. They were allowed to rule over Humans through quite advanced, although very old, Ancient Technology. Many of these Humans were corrupted by power, so a Goa'uld-Ori child named Adria was appointed by the Ori to put an end to this problem. Soon the entire Galaxy was rallied under the banner of Origin, held by Adria. Soon the Ori gave her the title of Orici, supreme ruler of the Empire. '''Etymology' The word "Ori"(pronounced or-eye) translated from the Ancient Human language means "I rise". The Empire got its name because of the advanced Humans who learned how to rise to the next plane of existence and exist as pure energy without the need of physical body. The name of the Galaxy also got its name from those same advanced Humans who were referred to as "Old Humans", "Ancient Humans" or just simply "Ancients". In the Ori language, the Ancient Galaxy is called "Veteres Stellae", which literally translates to "Ancient Stars". History Early History Millions of years ago, after some Humans in the Ancient Galaxy transformed into energy beings, a question of helping Humans on the lower planes was raised. Some Ancients thought it is their duty to guide the less developed Humans, while others opposed it. There were also groups that wanted all intelligent life forms to be assisted, but they were a clear minority and later gave up on their stand, mostly joining the ones who wanted to help only Humans. There were two main groups of Ancients: * Those who called themselves the Ori advocated for assisting Humans on the lower planes. They wanted to rule over Humans directly and teach them how to develop enough to join them on the higher plane of existence. * Those who called themselves Alterans opposed all interference in the lower planes, be it direct or indirect. These two factions were locked in an argument that lasted many hundreds of thousands of years, each side trying to covertly do what they believed to be right. At one point a war broke out between them, referred to as "The Ancient Civil War". Among Humans in the Galaxy however, this war is more known simply as "The Great War". Despite the fact that the de facto result of this war was the defeat of Alterans, the Ori decided to not banish all opposition. Instead, they offered the Alterans an agreement: The Ori will be able to indirectly influence Humans on the lower planes, while Alterans will be obligated to stick to their "non-interference" policy alone. And so, the Ori started influencing Humans on the lower planes trying to contact them. This was mostly done through dreams, where the Humans were shown what they should do in order to be successful in life. This lasted for a very long time, until Humans learned to 'trust their dreams'. Once this practice lasted for many generations, the Ori became pickier. Instead of helping all the Humans, they handpicked the ones who shown certain characteristics. These people were meant to be the rulers and guide the other Humans in their life towards the next plane of existence. Instead of constantly searching for people with needed characteristics for every couple of generations, the Ori decided to extend the lives of ones they already picked by using their Ancient technology they left behind. Soon these Humans became Kings, getting all the perks of their position. Many became greedy, going to war with other Kingdoms, trying to expand their own. Instead of guiding the people towards the next plane of existence, these kings, called Patricians or Priors, started using them for their own benefit. This process lasted for a few hundred thousand years. Rule of the Patricians The problem with Patricians using other Humans in their own selfish interests only got worse with time, and despite the fact they still got replaced after they die, the corruption didn't stop. Many Patricians were too greedy, using the old Ancient technology to enslave other Humans which the Ori found unacceptable. At that time, they began assisting the good Patricians, guiding them towards more advanced technology and wars with the corrupted ones. This was such a huge process, which turned out to be ineffective. When these Patricians started attacking the civilizations in the nearby Avalon Galaxy, the Ori found themselves in a big problem. Instead of guiding Humans to them, their main concern became ensuring their survival and protecting them from the corrupt Patricians. This problem lasted for many, many years, until they saw their chance in a Goa'uld-Ori child that was born in a nearby Galaxy. The Rise of Adria A Goa'uld-Ori female named Adria was born in the nearby Galaxy called Avalon. As soon as the Ori found that out, they contacted her and started training her for the role of a ruler. Unlike Patricians, she was one of their own, which meant that she is much stronger than them. And unlike the rest of the Ori, she was technically also Goa'uld, which meant she can bypass the terms of the Ori-Alteran agreement that did not allow the Ori to directly rule over Humans in the Ancient Galaxy. After the short training by the Ori, Adria could transform to her energy form for the first time when she was just a teenager. This early transformation impressed the Ori, as it meant that she is ready to take the rule much earlier. Transporting her to the Ancient Galaxy, the Ori rallied all loyal Patricians and announced to them that Adria is the new ruler. They did this by giving Patricians visions of flaming letters that made a sentence that would later be the Empire's motto: "Ex uno disce omnes". When the visions ended, the Patricians kneeled before her saying this sentence, which roughly translated means "From one all will learn". From that moment, the Ori Empire calculates time. As soon as the Patricians still loyal to the Ori accepted Adria as the new ruler, they gave her complete command over their armies. First job Adria had was to convince the other Patricians to kneel before her, which was easier said than done. She along with several Patricians and their armies went from planet to planet, demanding the loyalty of local Patricians. The visions given to them by the Ori were enough to convince some of them to kneel and say "Ex uno disce omnes", officially accepting Adria as the new ruler. Many however needed to be convinced on the battlefield, which she tried to avoid at all costs. Instead of fighting with their armies, she preferred a direct battle with Patricians, which she easily won. A few years later, the entire Galaxy was united under Adria's rule. The loyal Patricians were accepted to her service, while the corrupted ones were executed. A new golden age of the Ori Empire has started when Adria officially declared Origin the ruling philosophy of the Empire. In front of a gathered crowd of people and all loyal Patricians on the planet Celestis, the Ori declared her the Orici, ruler of the Ori Empire. All gathered Humans were settlement administrators of settlements all over the Empire. They were given visions of the frame of fire, with the words "Kneel before the Orici, your new leader" in the center that everyone saw in their own local language. As they all kneeled, the Patricians shouted the well-known motto: "Ex uno disce omnes!". Crusade of the Avalon Galaxy and Aftermath After securing the entire Ancient Galaxy is under her rule, Adria decided to bring Origin to other Galaxies. The obvious first choice was Avalon, a Galaxy where she was born and many Alterans moved to millions of years ago. Once creating a network of impressive spaceship-size Stargates called simply Supergates, four of Ori Warships passed through. Once there, three civilizations were waiting for them: The Goa'uld, Tau'ri, and a vessel of the Asgard from the nearby Ida Galaxy. The Tau'ri and Asgard who were already allied, were joined in their efforts to stop the Ori by their biggest enemy in the Avalon Galaxy: the Goa'uld. Not many Goa'uld Lords took part in this, but the most powerful among them were the fleets of System Lord Yu-Huang, System Lady Amaterasu, and System Lord Ba'al. The two Tau'ri vessels, several Goa'uld vessels and the most powerful Asgard vessel attacked the four Ori Warships as soon as they passed through the Supergate, hoping to stop them. Suffering no damage whatsoever, the four Ori Warships destroyed all the enemy spaceships with relative ease. This battle lasted for a very short time, and would be ended even sooner if the Goa'uld didn't send reinforcements. After this battle, Adria's Ori fleet established a foothold in the Avalon Galaxy from which the Ori Army can conduct operations in the Galaxy. Several of the Goa'uld Lords were quick to attack Adria's fleet again, among which was a powerful System Lord Ba'al. They all, suffering major casualties, managed to distract the Ori Army long enough for Ba'al to capture Adria. This entire operation was made without the knowledge of other System Lords, Tau'ri and the Asgard. Putting her behind bars in his Mothership, Ba'al was hoping to take her as a host and become the ruler of the most powerful Empire they ever saw. Soon he found out that she was part Goa'uld, which meant she already has a Goa'uld symbiote. On top of that, it much more powerful than him. That didn't only mean his plan failed, but also that it is just a matter of time before she decides it's time to stop playing games, brakes free and kills him. Little did he know Adria was not held against her will. She could have transformed into energy and escape at any time, but decided not to. As soon as System Lord Zeus found out what Ba'al was doing, he demanded that Adria is released after which he talked to her. This short talk resulted in a surprise formal meeting between the two. On the Zeus-Adria meeting a ceasefire was agreed upon between the Ori Empire and the Goa'uld Empire. This excluded the Tau'ri, the Asgard and other minor civilizations in the Galaxy which continued suffering major losses in their confrontations with the Ori Warships. The Asgard demanded to be included on the talks, as the representatives of all other civilizations in both the Avalon and Ida Galaxies. They were included, but only managed to get Adria to agree on a list of "protected planets" that much resembled the list agreed on by the Asgard and the Goa'uld many decades ago. With the Replicators gaining ground in their own Galaxy, the Asgard were relieved that they will not have to fight the Ori, or help their Tau'ri allies defend their civilization. Planet Earth which is the Tau'ri home planet, was on the list as a protected planet that now both the Goa'uld and Ori will not attack. System Lord Zeus on the other hand, addressing Adria's half-Goa'uld nature, managed to secure peace between their two empires. This Goa'uld-Ori peace agreement will in time prove to be a stepping stone for friendly relations between the two, eventually turning into an alliance. It will also be a reason for a renewed hostility between the Goa'uld and the Asgard-Tau'ri alliance. That's also why Adria directed her attention to other Galaxies, leaving Avalon to the Goa'uld and Ida to whoever emerges victorious in the Asgard-Replicator war. Environment Geography Most of the planets in the Ori Empire are orbiting around stars in the habitable zones, but some were terraformed and colonized after Adria took the rule. In general, most planets have a rich environment full of different animals and plants, that pose little to no threat at all to the Humans living on them. Climate Almost all planets in the Empire are naturally, or artificially, of average climate with four seasons: spring, summer, autumn and winter. The people usually live in the areas with moderate climate, but there are examples of certain settlements in extremely cold or hot areas. Wildlife Most of the planets in the Empire have a rich, yet benevolent wildlife. All animals that could pose a major threat to Humans were exterminated, and ecosystems were balanced out by introducing new predators which are harmless to Humans. Humans have no natural enemies and are at the top of the food chain. Demographics Population The Ori Empire is an all-Human Empire with no other civilizations existing, as most of them were exterminated millions of years ago by the Ancients. The few that emerged in between were exterminated by the Patricians, so the Ancient Galaxy has no other civilizations. It is not known how many people there are in the entire Empire, but they are encouraged to have many children. In general, each family usually has four children. Language The only official language is the Ori Language. It is spoken in schools and other institutions, but the many local languages are used on different planets in its inhabitants’ day to day communication. Despite not being banned or sanctioned in any way, speaking with the local language is discouraged. Religion Officially the Ori Empire recognizes no religion. It's code of laws, philosophical and social teaching that can often be presented as a religion is Origin. The only document of this teaching, which is the official philosophy of the Empire, is the book of Origin. The book of Origin is a guide written by the Ancients and re-written by the Ori, full of short stories which show Humans how they should live their life in order to join the Ori on the next plane of existence. It is considered a guide and a book of law, which gives absolute power to rulers appointed by the Ori. Although they may add more rules, neither of them is as strong as the rules that are written in the book. An exception to this is the current leader of the Empire, Orici Adria. As an Ori herself, she has the power to re-write the book completely. Despite that fact, she decided not to change anything and rule according to the already given rules. Gender and Sexuality There are only two recognized genders in the Ori Empire: Male and Female. This applies to both Humans and the Ori, despite the fact the Ori are not mentioned explicitly. Marriage is an institution established between one Human male and one Human female. Family Structure The Human family in the Ori Empire is very traditional. Monogamy is strictly enforced and marriage is considered sacred. Adultery, lying about adultery, and immoral behavior in general are crimes punishable by death on the Ara. The male and female roles are traditional roles of the patriarchal system. Males go to work almost every day, and in wartime they go to war. Women on the other hand take care of the house and raise children. Children that are male help their fathers at work, while females help their mothers until they become ten years old. Work Life All male Humans of the Ori Empire are obligated to apply for work at the beginning of every year once they reach the age of 21. The settlement Administrator delegates work in food production, construction, military or education to all male Humans each year. All jobs have an eight-hour work day, with one day in the week off. Humans who are discovered to be lazy at work usually lose that day, and if the attitude continues they can end up behind bars. However, that almost never happens. Government 0. ''The Ori'' Ori watch over all Humans and the entire administration of the Orici. They never get directly involved in the lives of Humans and maintain communication only with Orici Adria. 1. ''The Orici'' Orici Adria is the absolute ruler of the Empire, so her orders overrule the orders of everyone else. Although still of Ori nature, her part Goa'uld nature enables her to rule over Humans directly. After making the entire Ancient Galaxy unite under the banner of Origin, her main concern became spreading this philosophy to other Galaxies. Only she is able to declare mobilisation in all or certain parts of the Empire, and order Patricians to take their regiments and take certain war operations. She usualy resides in the capital city of Celestis, on planet Celestis, in the System of Celestis. 2. ''Doci'' "It is wiser to follow the path of the Ori than waste time to question the truth we cannot yet comprehend." -Doci Doci is the Head Patrician, and his main role is to coordinate Patricians and manage internal affairs of the Empire. He lives in the capital city Celestis, on planet Celestis, in the System of Celestis and responds directly to the Orici. The Doci has no role in foreign affairs of the Empire. 3. ''Patricians'' Patricians oversee settlements and make sure settlement Administrators are doing their job well. They are always on the move, solving problems of the people that Administrators can not solve. Once in a settlement, the order of the Patrician overrules the order of the Administrator. In the times of war they are given command over regiments of the Ori Army. Each regiment is under command of a Patrician, but one Patrician may command several regiments. Patricians answer to Doci and the Orici. 4. ''Administrators'' Administrators are Humans in charge of settlements and the people who live in them. They are set by Doci or the Orici, and can be replaced by their order at any time. Their main role is to delegate work to the people each year and as most people live in the villages, usualy only one Administrator per settlement is needed. * ''The People'' The People are Humans with no stationary role in the Government of the Empire. Their main job is to organise the local security forces under the leadership of their Administrator, work, and answer the call to mobilisation. Foreign Relations I don't feel like trying to port over the boxes. TEXT HERE Military After finishing school, each male Human goes through the military training for the Ori Army. The training lasts for a period of two years, with a one year pause in the middle of the term of military service. Here they are trained to use advanced Ori technology and weapons that are available to lower ranks. Few Humans are lucky enough to be selected to meet the Orici of the Ori Empire after serving their first year in the army, after which she turns them into Patricians. In that case, the second half of their military training is focused on them training to use their "super-human" abilities, pilot Ori Warships and use other advanced technology which is not permitted for ordinary Humans or simple Ori Warriors. In the second half of their military training, Humans who were not selected train to pilot Ori Fighters. During the second half of military training the Human can be transferred to a different planet. This is especially the case if he was turned into a Patrician/Prior. Law Enforcement The Law Enforcement is left to the Settlement Administrators, Patricians, the Doci and the Ori Army. The Orici interferes only if it is necessary. Economy The most developed sector in the economy of the Ori Empire is agriculture. All land is the property of the Empire, and the division of goods is made by the state in accordance with 'from each according to his ability, to each according to his need'. Infrastructure The Human civilizations in the Ori Empire are mostly in the middle age or in the Renaissance stage of development, and the infrastructure looks accordingly. Most of the structures are made out of stone, but each settlement has a couple of high-tech buildings one of which is the transportation hangar that hosts transportation rings. Energy The Ori Empire has little need for electricity. However, the high-tech systems are powered by Zero Point Energy devices, which can draw energy from artificially created region of subspace-time. The most primitive form of these devices are the Energy Crystals and Zero Point Modules, which are also used by the The Community of Goa uld Empire. The more advanced devices are created by the Ori and mostly used for defensive or offensive systems. One of the most powerful weapons in the Empire's arsenal is the so called "Arcturus cannon". This cannon is powered by a huge energy extractor device which makes the Zero Point Modules, which some civilizations use as the ultimate power source, seem like alkaline batteries in comparison. This device works similarly to the ZPM, with the difference that it extracts energy from existing universe instead of an artificially created micro-universe. Transportation The Empire uses near-instantaneous transportation technology. On every Spaceship and in every settlement, there is at least one ring transportation platform. Both The Community of Goa'uld Empire and The Empire of Ori posses this technology, but the latter version of transport rings is slightly faster. On the other hand, the Ori also have the beaming technology which doesn't require any rings or platforms. Transportation can be made from anywhere to anywhere if both points are within the range of the device. Communication The Humans in the Ori Empire are not permitted to use any communication devices. They are instead encouraged to meet each other and talk, as the philosophy of Origin makes sure the technology doesn't corrupt the Humans and make them too dependent on it. However there are two main communication devices used, excepting the regular radio communication and holographic technology used on Spaceships: The short-range palm-sized devices called "communication stones" because they look like stones are used for communication between two or more individuals within the same Galaxy. These devices work by forming a psychic link between them, enabling them to share thoughts. The long-range communication devices simply called "long-range communication devices" are used in combination with the communication stones to amplify their range drastically. This device enables individuals to share thoughts no matter how far from each other they are. Although maximum range is unknown, it is certain this device can be used to communicate with every Galaxy within the Galactic cluster of Steam Islands. Water and Sanitation Humans in the Ori Empire mostly use aqueducts combined with Ori sterilization system. This system uses an unknown kind of energy to clear the water from all chemical and biological contamination. This system also cools the water depending on the outside temperature, and makes it crystal clear. If the system encounters problems while working the aqueduct is shut until the problem is solved. Architecture Most of the architecture in the Ori Empire resembles the architecture of the Renaissance, but there are planets with the architecture of the Industrial era. Education Education in the Ori Empire is obligated for all Humans when they become 10 years old. Every child must go to school for eight hours every day, where they are thought basic math, biology and literature and philosophy. Philosophy and literature take central role in the life and therefore education of all Humans in the Empire, and after four years of studying math and biology, the remaining four years are dedicated to philosophy, philosophical debates and literature. As the teachers get one day per week off work and the children go to school every day, on that date they are educated by the Patrician/Prior. He usually talks with them about Origin and philosophy. Culture All Human cultures in the Ancient Galaxy are based on Origin and the Ori. After the evolution of the Ancient Humans the Ori started influencing Humans, which influenced their belief system and culture. Most of the reminders of this era are destroyed now, but some remain on certain planets as a reminder of what once was. This however may become a problem, as Adria ordered complete destruction of all reminders of the past so the Humans in the Empire can forget what it was and focus on what it will be. Food The Humans in the Empire eat local plants and animal meat, both domestic and from the wild. Literature and the Arts Humans of the Empire, both male and female, usually read, write books, or debate about philosophy with their spouses, friends or in bigger organized groups in their free time. This also includes children, who are thought about "high values" since the day they are born. Without any distractions, they try to reach the maximum of their cognitive abilities in their lifetime so they can reach the next plane of existence and join the Ori race. Music Music in the Ori Empire is mostly inspired by Origin and Historical battle between the Ori and the Alterans. In recent decades, new songs surfaced celebrating the rule of Orici Adria. Other than that, there are many lullabies and songs for children. Health Healthcare in the Empire is completely provided by the Orici. There are no medications or medicines other than medical herbs and teas used by the population. Despite it is highly unlikely a Human will get more than a cold that can be managed with tea, the Patricians can heal the more serious illnesses with his Staff. In that case, he is contacted by the settlement Administrator, and depending on how serious the condition is, he arrives to the settlement within minutes. NationTraits™ to the current rewriting of the NationTraits™ System, this section is on temporary hold, which is why it was not ported over. Category:Ori __FORCETOC__ Category:Archived Category:Archived Nation